Mizura Kuroiwa
ヒーロー : ミズ Wōtā Hīrō : Mizu)|epithet = Rain Woman (レイン・ウーマン Rein ūman) Mizu-Chan|birthday = September 16|age = 15 (First Appearance, Current)|gender = Female|height = 147 cm|weight = 45 kg|hair = Strawberry Blonde|eye = Brown|quirk = Aquakinesis|status = Alive|birthplace = Tokyo|bloodtype = O|family = Mikito Kuroiwa (Father) Itsumi Kuroiwa (Mother) Shizenzu Kuroiwa (Twin Brother) Yuki Kuroiwa (Twin Sister)|occupation = Student|affiliation = U.A. High School|image gallery = yes|debut = Chapter 5 (Manga) Episode 5 (Anime)|voice = MAKO}} Mizura Kuroiwa '(黒岩みずら ''Kuroiwa Mizura), or known by her hero name, 'Mizu '(ミズ Mizu) is a student in U.A. High studying to become a pro hero. Mizura got into U.A. through official recommendations. Appearance Mizura has big, brown eyes and a soft shaped face. She has long, curly strawberry blonde hair that she keeps into a high ponytail. Mizura is petite and has a slender yet curvaceous figure with a fair skin tone. She has bandages on her right leg and a single band aid. Mizura also wears uneven black socks. Her hero costume contains a navy blue skintight jumpsuit. It features a mock neck, long sleeves, a keyhole cut-out on the chest. It also exposes both sides of her waist. The costume also contains of a black plated skirt along with short, black boots. Her back is also shown, exposing a big, slanted thin scar that she had gotten during the U.S.J. Incident. Personality Mizura is really childish and often fools around. She is very energetic, and keeps a smile on her face and rarely looses her temper. She is known to be very friendly and for keeping a smile on her all the time. Despite her childish attitude - Mizura can be really serious and dedicated when it comes to anything serious and rash. Abilities Quirk '''Aquakinesis (アクアキネシス Akuakineshisu): Her quirk allows her to manipulate nearby water and can shoot water at any part of her body, mainly her palms. While her quirk is activated, her body will turn into water, bullets, arrows, ect. wouldn't be able to lay a scratch on her; unless if the bullet is a quirk and it will cause her body of water to disappear but would immediately regenerate afterwards. Using her quirk to the limit would cause her to be unable to create water, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. With her quirk, she is also able to change the hot, sunny weather to a rainy one. However, she could only do this if she drank a decent amount of water and has a lot of energy. Without drinking or has a low energy, it would cause her to drain and pass out. Super Moves * Water Nebula ( Wōtā Nebura): Two waves of water rotate around each other and form a helix that blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. * Water Bullet: Mizura creates bullets using water. * Water Body Creation '(水の体の創造 ''Mizu no Karada no Sōzō): Mizura creates bodies of water either from nothing or by shaping existing environment to the form she wants. Stats '''Overall Abilities: Mizura's strength is shown to be moderate and even states herself that she is not 'that' strong. Mizura is considered to have a very fast speed and a high stamina, which of course didn't make her stand out since there are a couple of people with a fast speed and high stamina. However, Mizura shows to have a great power of her Water Body Creation, which her classmates were amazed to see. Enhanced Strength: Mizura possesses a very strong physical strength and is capable of self-defense. She was able to destroy robots during the first event of the sports festival without using her quirk but with her bare hand. Mizura also masters martial arts and is able to defend herself if she feels energetic. Equipment * Metal Visor: A part of her costume that displays her emotions through green pixels that take the form of different eyes.